The Devil May Cry
by supernaturalgirl87
Summary: Sequel to the unforgiven. With Dean now in jail how long before he finally loses control of the demon inside him.Meanwhile Sam and Sisco get a new ally to help fight the demon war and find a cure to save Dean.
1. Chapter 1

Devil may cry-A Supernatural Fanfiction

Chapter one: Guilty of Crime

Fighting the good fight everyday seemed like such an easy job,fight the scary creatures save the lives of everyday people,little salt and burning here an there and call it a good days work those were the days that the Winchesters felt like the fight meant something, there was always something worth fighting for, however there was always something, one case that came back to bite you in the ass, jack everything up from them it wasnt theyre fault just honest to god bad luck. I mean theyre only doing theyre job right they didnt ask for it,but they had to go on regardless if that made them criminals to get the job done then so be it,fate just seemed to ruin everything.

As Dean sat in the interogation room, he thought about his life as a hunter how much it meant to him, it was the only thing in his life that he was ever good for, that and protecting Sammy. He knew it would be a while until he would see him again thats what hurt the most, here he was with this demon inside him, that was eating him away and he couldnt do a damn thing about it, it was infruiating that he couldnt do his job, he had to lock himself away, but it was a choice he had to make..protect Sammy.He glanced up as someone came in,a small yet curvy brunette detective.

"Finally, do you know how long ive been waiting in here, I must of sung the entire Metallica collection in my head, erm 16 times now,thats alot songs to repeat over an over"

The detective raised an eyebrow at Dean placing the casefiles she had down on the table opposite Dean pulling a small smile"so your the infamous Dean Winchester, what a pleasure"

Dean smirked leaning forward in his seat"all the better for seeing you my dear, lets get down to business shall we?"

The detective took a seat opposite Dean staring down at her notes then turned on the voice recorder putting it to record"state you name for the record"she spoke in her most official police like voice.

Dean smirked his chains that were wrapped round both his feet and wrists rattling round as he made himself as comfortable as he could "your british? Thats sexy" he pulled a cheeky smile he always did have a thing for the british ladies.

The detective shot him a do I look like I care, im not available look, she read up on his reputation before the interview.

Dean chuckled"names Winchester..Dean Winchester"

The dectective gave a nod "thank you, now that wasnt so hard was it tough guy,so-" she took out his file "quite a track record you have here, grave desecration,robberies, credit card fraud but the best thing 3 counts of first degree murder, youve been a very busy beaver havent you Dean?"

"touching you know all about me but can we skip to the part where you tell me how long my sentence is?"

The detective frowned staring up at Dean "if I didnt know any better i'd think you wanted to be locked up theres other things we have to discuss first before we get onto that, did you mother never teach you patience is a virtue?"

Dean laughed falsely turning away "guess you dont really know me at all do ya lovely, I never had a mother, she died when I was 4" he glared up at her"so no I dont have any patience"

The detective gulped getting the impression she wasnt doing a good job so far, she rubbed her lips together standing up and paced around the small interogation room a little"why do you want to be locked up so badly huh?"she asked a little curiously.

Dean burst out laughing leaning forward in his chair "what,this your first day on the job or something?"he laughed mockinly"its all right there infront of you lovely" he paused"im a bad person..a criminal remember thats why you got me in theses things why im being charged for double homicide"he took a deep breath feeling the cold of the room sending a shiver down his spine"ive done things im not proud of"

The detective paced still"right..thank you for that"she crossed her arms.

Dean bowed his head down rubbing his dry lips together"just tell me how long I have please?" he glnced up desperately.

The detective shook her head taking a deep breath "no not yet, I want to know why you did it, why your murdered them both in cold blood, I mean you must of had a reason for doing it right, or maybe your jsut crazy I dont know but your not leaving this room until you tell me why?" he slammed the crime scene photos down infront of him showing him the damage he made,I guess you could say she was trying to ger him to crack.

Dean continued to stare down a crazed look in his eye, he smirked then let out a light chuckle glaring up at her as he glanced over at the photo's. He pushed himself of his seat the chair flying back as he lost control " you have no idea what im capable of missy, I could quite easily break out of here and you wouldnt be able to do a damn thing about it" He held his hands up in defense as best he could as the two security guards either side of him came charging towards him"easy fellows was just kidding"

The detective pulled her hair back from her face and laughed"im bored of this..lock his ass up...i'd say you'll get more than 9 years in jail that suit you?" she stormed out"have a nice life Mr Winchester"with that she stormed out.

9 years rotting in prison, it was never a life Dean wanted for himself then again he never asked to have a mass murdering demon inside him either but at the end of the day he had to do what he had to do to protect people so if it meant sacrificing everything then thats what he had to do. No harm no foul.

Dean sat in his cell staring at the four dark metallic walls that imprisoned him drawing a doodle on it,it didnt really represent anything significant it was just to entertain his boredom that had suddenly crept up on him. Although,he had alot on his mind,that was definately keeping him busy like what was his brother doing,would he be able to be saved and what the hell he would do if he couldnt?Nothing seemed simple anymore there was always a consequence whatever he did,he knew he couldnt escape the evil inside him and it was only going to grow stronger.

_"you look after your little brother,do anything for him"_ Just hearing the words of the little kid Micheal back in Wisconsin made him really think about his purpose in life..yes it was true he would do anything for Sam he would die for him a million times even send himself to the pit of hell that was prison_"Sometimes nightmares are real",_he was right nightmares do come true..Sams nightmare did it was happening now, Dean was becoming the killer Sam dreamt about. All these thoughts were brewing inside him, nothing was right, he felt twisted and broken like a part of him was missing and there was no way to repair the damage that was buried beneath his soul.

As he sat on the cold metal bed reality struck he was alone with a demon virus spreading inside him and as of now there was no cure..yeah screwed to hell was a major understatement.

There was a knock on the door of his cell, he sat up awaiting his visitor.

"Dean Winchester"

Dean pulled a weak yet charming smile "Yatzhee, so what one interogation wasnt enough you had to come back to rub my face in it, that you finally caught me?"

"All im thinking is, its about time,you nearly had me going nuts Dean the way you just vanished like that, very good trick plannning your escape with Sam"

Dean glanced up keeping his voice level"yeah well you got me, congratulations crank open the bubbly already would ya and get out the streamers" he rolled his eyes preparing himself for another interogation.

"OH come on Dean dont be like that its you rold buddy Henrickson here you dont need to hide away from me,I miss our nice littel chats we have

"I know the truth about you...your a monster" he stated coldly"and your going down"

Dean stared down at the ground finding it slightly ironic he was being called that,it was true..Dean was and probably always will be, he was becoming the thing he hunted down and killed for a living. Just hearing someone else call him that made it sink in more he didnt want to admit it especially to a FED like Henrickson who had been hunting the brothers down since ST Louis.

"shut up"

Henrickson squinted his eyes not quite hearing what Dean was saying" i didnt quite get that" he pulled a cocky grin.

Dean glared up at him "I said shut your mouth, you have no idea"he hissed at him backing away now huddled in he corner of the bed.

Henrickson continued standing,slipping his hands in his armani suit "Oh no I have vague notion.. Dean you're a sick sick puppy this is the third time youve been convicted of murder and im not letting you get away from me again, i'll lock you in the nuthouse if thats what it takes"

Dean clenched his jaw looking away and nodded "do it...you cant let me out of your sight,your right im deeply unwell im a...-" he breathed heavier his heart pounding in his chest as he felt himself heating up. He sat up on the cold hard metal bed staring up at Henrieckson through the bars.

Henrieckson watched Dean in facination "my god your one fry away from a happy meal" he put his face up against the bars "why is it that your so screwed up Dean hmm, did daddy touch you in the bad place fix you up real nicely?" he pulled a smug smile chuckling to himself" take a long look Dean your never getting out of here" he went to leave him until Dean made himself known once more he always had to have the last word.

"you want to know the truth...the god honest truth about all of this" Dean sat up more staring him right in the eye not letting Henriecksons wors get to him "i'll tell ya"

Henrieckson turned back round to face pulling the oh im so going to enjoy listening to this but know i wont believe a word you say smile"im all ears"

"When I was a kid think i was barely four years old my mom she erm she was killed by something...burnt her up on the ceiling of my baby brothers nursery, I watched my mother burn to death" he stared into space remembering that night so vividly as if it had happened just yesterday"what killed her was a demon took us years to find out"

Henrieckson pulled a deep frown not quite believing what he was hearing " yeah right okay Dean,your crazy..demons arent real"

Dean glared lashing out the demon inside him shining through once more, the black beady eyes glistening in the moonlight"does this look real to you jackass, theres a whole army of us out theres a whole lot more-"

Henrieckson backed away again not believing it, he gulped grabbing his pistol "get away..just stay calm"

Dean burst out laughing "oh check out the big bad cop with his toy...you fucking humans dont get it..we're going to win, this virus is forever" Dean panted heavily grabbing the matress trying to control it,he gasped for breath widening his eyes as they returned to normal the pain inside him hurting"now do you believe me...this is what me and Sam have been doing all these years stopping them saving your sorry asses, im only in here because it went horribly wrong...im not the bad guy"

Henrieckson stood there in shock unable to process anything at first"right" he wandered off as fast as he could locking up the other metal door.

Dean shook his head putting his head in his hands whimpering to himself " why oh why is this happening to me?"he asked himself"i dont deserve this"

to be continued...


	2. Good cop, Bad cop

the Devil may cry-a Supernatural fanfiction

Author notes: Soo sorry guys for the late chapter, ive had the most busiest time ever, hence why this is a long chapter, will try make chapter 3 more detailed and longer, enjoy and thanks to everyone whose read it so far.

Chapter 2:Good Cop Bad Cop

Dark,alone and an empty one bedroom apartment,on the outside he acted like the big tough police guy strutting his stuff like he owned the joint, I mean being an FBI agent you would've thought he'd have a nice house,wife and kids the life every man dreamt of.

Victor Henrieckson however didnt have this luxury of the perfect nuclear family that everyone dreams of having. Henrieckson was a loner, always was always has been,being a successful cop wasnt going to change that,even as a child it was the same story,little bucktooth Victor the kid who played with toy guns..bang bang your dead, everyone at school use to pick on him,they used to make him out to be a young criminal maybe thats why he became a cop to prove a point, to prove that he wasnt a bad person only someone who wanted to change the world,stop the real criminals from wrecking havoc Victor wasnt a bad person he just seemed that way to hide behind the lost and lonely little boy he was inside.

Leaving Deans prison cell Victor was left with a dilema leave Dean locked up for all the crimes he commited or set him free for using criminal methods for the greater good, he dint have all the facts yet s i guess letting him out was out of the question,one thing was for sure whatever went on in there scared the crap out of him. He was confused,do demons actually exist? He didnt have a clue what was going.

He strolled through to the busy offices of the FBI agency his mind split in two.

"Lewis..i want you to track down Sam Winchester dont sleep until you do got it?"

" Erm yeah sure thing boss,I mean isnt that what we've been doing for months" he stuttered slightly glancing up his boss noticing his odd behavior"sir are you okay?"

"Will you just do it ..Now" he yelled impatiently at the top of his voice,sweat running down the right side of his forehead"call me when you find him" he stared up at his team"what y'all staring at, get to work", he slipped his hands in his pockets casually walking out letting his men get to work.

**Motel La Casa**

**a few hours later**

There was very little they could do, Dean was in jail and he wasnt getting out, not for a long time, Dean wouldnt allow it he wouldnt allow himself to escape.

Sam shook his head feeling sorry for himself again" I just keep getting the feeling like im destined to fail" he glanced up at Sisco"we will save him wont we, he's not going to turn into a-a demon?"

" I dont know"

" I was hoping you werent going to say that" Sam let out another heavy sigh feeling slighly awkward round him, he was tempted to leave but that would be giving up an he didnt want to end up like Dean. It made him so angry that, thats what Dean had resulted to, Oh I dont know what to do so im just going to lock myself up and let other people fix his problems, okay so he couldnt control it but to lock himself in jail that was suicide.What did Dean have a deathwish?

"Look we'll find something alright just give it time"

Sam was but to answer back when there was a knock on the door, Sam shot up from his chair with a confused expression on his face.Who the hell would be knocking on their door,for one thing Dean was in jail unless he had escaped which was out of the question, and well they didnt really know anyone else. He looked up at Sisco who had a suspious look on his face. He gave him a nod and slid up getting out of his bag his favourite and best pistol. He then moved up against the door slowly slipping his fingers round the door handle and held the gun in his other hand. He then opened the door quickly ready to fire.

"what the hell are you doing here,you get the hell away from me"

"hold your fire Sammy before somebody loses an eye,not why am here"

Victor Henrieckson raised both arms up pulling a cocky smile.He pulled a shrug"now now come on Sammy dont look at me like that"

Sam continued to glare he pulled a reminiscent smile"let me guess you heard about Dean so now you've come to rub it in my face well listen up you son of a bitch you have no idea why or what he's going through, i'd think long an hard before you say something bad about my brother, incase you actually do want to lose an eye"

"im sure theres plently I could say about Dean,something wise and sarcastic,you'd say something back we could be here all night" he moved with a slight swagger in his step,closing the front door with his right foot."but it wouldnt solve anything"

Sam kept the same look on his face keeping his distance, he raised up his pistol"what-the-hell-are-you-doing here?"

Victor smirked glancing up at both men,Sisco still silent"alright you got me, I surrender" he took a deep breath"truth is yes I heard about Dean,we had a nice little chat yadda yadda yadda but thats not all, I...he, I saw something and-"

"and-"

"and what I saw scared the shit outta me..what...who the.what the hell is going on Sam? They're actually real and your not crazy wacko with crazy fetishes?"

Sam slightly smirked"You saw Dean eh...scared the crap out of you eh, boy I wish I could've seen your face" he wasnt really a unny matter, Dean was in trouble but that didnt stop him from mocking Victor.

"Man I shit myself..those eyes...is it true, do they really exist?"he asked once more panicking inside,although it would probably pass.

Sisco decied to step in "what demons and shit...yea they real homey"he slapped the back of Henriecksons lower right shoulder a smirk on his face.He took pleasure in making fun of the way Henrieckson acted,he always did have this sterotypical image of afro caribbean people, if thats what you would call Henrieckson.What amused him the most though was the cold look he gave Sisco.

"Hey im just messing with you bro"

Herieckson shook his head pulling his im not going to let it get to me face,he smiled just to let everyone know he was hiding how he really felt "right..i'll take that as a yes then"

Sam sighed and nodded pushing his way off the bed heading over to take a seat on the small dining type table"yes they're real,not like you'll believe us anyway or care"

"Sam all grudges behind I believe you, I mean demons...thats just some messed up shit-"

Sam rolled his eyes lettting him continue, he looked up listening to what he was saying.

"but damn-"

Sam interuppted "LOOK what do you want"

"I just want to help-"

Sam again interuppted"how the hell can you help us, and who says we want your help,give me a reason why I should?"he folded his arms waiting patiently.

"Because you need all the help you can get bucko you want to save Dean dont you?"

"I dont trust you" he stated.

Henrieckson shrugged" I dont give a rats ass how you feel, think about it,you have a brother in jail for all the wrong reasons, I could get him out in a flash"

Sam agreed giving him a nod, he kept his arms crossed"yuhuh and what else, whats in it for you"

"go screw yourself thats what,I dont have to explain myself to you"

Sam gave an unamused look joining Sisco now who was washing up" right well if your going to be working with us Vicky your gonna have to learn to open up..think you can handle that?"

Victor stared at Sam seeing a different side to him now, he had no idea how he was going to open especially to Sam after their history, even as a child he found it difficult he wasnt the most confident of people.

**The Bronx,NY**

_"Victor, get your ass down here NOW" the voice echoing round the room. The old cranky old man sitting on the sofa,getting impatient.He wacked his cane against the hard wooden floor "VICTOR"_

_A small skinny, slightly scrawny little boy made himself known inside slightly claustrophobic study in which the old man spent most nights in.The room wasnt hugely exciting a few bits of clutter filling up the dark mahogany cabinets and extracts from the financial times covering the desk behind his father,you could tell his father was a very important man "You answer me when I call you boy,get me my vitamins" he ordered._

_"yess sir"he adressed him without hesisitation,living with Robert Henrieckson or Bert as his collegues called him, you had no choice it was do what he told you or face the consequences.Little Victor made his way through to the sitting room locating the bottle of vitamins up the top of the tv cabinet, he grabbe them coming across a picture of him and his mum, if only she was around, he let out a hard sigh having no time to reflect on his past hearing his fathers bellows coming frm the ther room " yeah im coming" he mad ehis way back int the study handing him the vitamins._

_"now go to your room",avoiding eye contact with Victor._

_And that was it, no smile, no i love you just go to room, he felt nor did he show any remorse for his son,was this an ongoing thing did his father not love him? He asked hismelf this question everyday._

Victor stared back up at Sam after his little flash back"alright...look I wanna help thats it,ive made mistakes its what makes us all human, I thought you and your brother were the bad guys but i was wrong and I wanna make that up to you"he took a deep breath"so let me help you save Dean"

Sam hesisitated a little staring down as he shuffled his feet along the carpet having to think about this before making a decision.

"I want to do my job..you know catching the bad guy...stopping the monsters"

Sam nodde looking up at Victor, that was it, that was the thing that convinced him "your in"

**to be continued...**


	3. The shape of things to come

The Devil may cry-a Supernatural fanfiction.

Chapter 3:the shape of thing to come

**County dentention center-Day 7**

He felt cold and bitter..a week in this god forsaken place was driving him Schizo,practically insane no one else knew how he felt sitting in there day after day with this evil son of a bitch inside him, although he was sharing a place with several other criminals,they had evil in them too,they commited a crime or crimes same difference really right?

"none of you understand..how could you"he mumbled to himself looking round him.

Dean Winchester had been bruised,battered and broken staying here, the ultimate sacrifice shattering his every being, he was tired of crying tired of breathing and living he wanted it to be over..why wouldnt it be over?

He shivered as he paced around the dark cell room mumbling jibberish to himself hearing a bang on the door of his cell he hurried to the door"WHAT?"he bellowed.

The guard opened up the slot sticking his face through the little hole"Winchester you got a visitor..surprise surprise somebody actually does care"he lightly chuckled slightly opening up the door.

Dean hissed at him"screw you pal..where'd you want it today, shall I take out the second testicle now hmm, I hear the test results came back pretty positive"he sniggered remembering back to that moment"you able to fuck your wife yet?"

The guard swung the door open hard grabbing his hands and put them round his back"shut your fucking mouth"he cuffed him tightening the restraints "if you wanna know how it feels you'll pipe down" he grabbed him out of the room callously escorting him to the visitors box"you have 15minutes-"

Dean glared over at the guard"take a hike..free country" he wasnt aware of who was there visiting him but seemed to not care about the way he was behaving.He took a seat grabbing the other phone and stared up and sighed a dissatisfied look on his face"what are you doing here?"he asked his attitude completely changing.

Sam winced terribly as he took the other phone hating seeing his brother in this state"dont give me that your my brother no matter what..I came because I missed you"he answered sincerly.

Dean raised an eyebrow"how touching..well you better of brought me some good news and not come here to give me a sob story because quite frankly ive had enough of them"

Sam stared at him blankly forcing a quick smile"whatever Dean I came to help you give you a bit of hope"he shrugged staring back up at his brother"they treating you well?"

Dean chuckled lightly holing the phone slightly resting his elbow up against the counter infront of him"oh definately Sammy im having a ball"he answered, a sarcastic tone in his voice. He felt his throat tighten,suffocating him"Sammy just tell me you have good news I cant stand this anymore,ive already caused enough trouble in here-"

Sam leaned forward gripping the telephone tightly loosening the metal cord "erm what do you mean?" he was slightly afraid to ask but then he neeeded to know all the facts so that he could help him.Dean seemed to be back to normal behivior his usual Dean mannerisms present.

Deam let out a heavy sigh staring down at his hand resting up on the counter seeing it trembling "trust me you dnt wanna know just me when I say i dont think i can hold on much longer so you better get your head into gear and get this son of a bitch out of me"

Sam nodded"yeah im working on it..I got help now me Sisco and Henrieckson have got our heads set to finding a cure"

"why do you have Henrieckson working with you, i thought he was the enemy-"

Sam laughed"turns out you gave him quite a scare when you lashed out at him,turned him the other side"he shrugged "not sure i fully trust him yet though"

"he's FBI course you cant theyre all the same,theres always something in it for them, i'd be careful Sammy-"

Sam nodded"sure thing just be careful alright and try not kill anyone,i'll be back"he force a smile slipping the phone on the reciever and went to get up.

Dean smirked a little then stared down sadly"Sam...im sorry for putting you through this,you shouldnt have to-"he stared through the glass panelling knowing Sam couldnt hear him "Sam?" he called out to him again watching him walk away. He put his own phone down hitting his head against the glass"Sammy"he forced out lastly slowly. slipping the phone back turning his head round as the guard came to take him back to his cellblock.

The doors banged and crashed,he heard the door lock he was trapped again, just seeing his brother back brought back his humanity the good side of him the one he was trying to hold onto so badly not really realising how hard it was to contain,half the time when something tragic happened to him he makes a song and dance about it and shrugs it off as though it wasnt that serious, but this was life and death, this thing could kill him and that terrified him, it didnt help that Sams visit was completely pointless, he was nowhere near finding a cure for this unknown disease if thats what you wanna call it,to him it was a parasite eating him away.

**On the road/Hotel Le Casa**

The Impalas engines purred smoothly along the highway the tires screeching as it turned a corner heading back to the motel. It seemed like an endless drive but he got there eventually.

As he entered the rather largish motel room he was faced with a rather huge dilema weather to trust Henrieckson or not, he glanced over at him as he entered and flashed him a quick smile removing his Khacki Mac and threw it on the bed.

"where've you been?" Sisco asked curiously.

Sam quickly came up with an excuse knowing none of the would be impressed by him visiting Dean, he shrugged"nowhere..just out"

"where?"

"out"

Sisco raised an eyebrow"so your not going to tell me where've you've been for erm what 3 hours?" he crossed his arms waiting on an answer.

Sam walked around the room avoiding eye contact "no im not so leave it yeah-"

Sisco rolled his eyes seeing right through the silent treatment act he was pulling "you went to see him didnt you,just couldnt stay away could you?"

Sam turned awaway and took a deep breath"If your going to give me a lecture..now's not the right time alright"he rubbed his lip together trying to stop himself from getting worked up.

Henriecksn finished off polishing up one of the rifles and glanced up mid sentence "is he alright?" he asked trying to sound sincere.

"what do you care?"Sam hissed back facing Henrieckson "up until now you didnt give a rats ass about us, in fact you wanted us caught and for us to suffer for our crimes ,so dont go playing the angel and act like you care,cuz its bullshit, same goes for you too" he now looked at Sisco.

Sisco kept a straight face and clenched his jaw as he brushed off some dust from his Ramones shirt, he had good taste in music I guess or atleast thats what Dean would say"you realise whats going to happen now right...he's gonna want out, your his weakness Sam"

Sam shuddered hearing that "Yeah I know..which means we gotta take extra precautions to make sure that doesnt happen"

"you shouldnt of gone to see him in the first place Sam who knows what you couldve done"

Sam tensed up his muscles tiny beads of sweat forming on his brow as he hesitiated to answer " just stop..we'll fix it whatever happens we'll stop him, I promise"

**Dentention Center Day 7**

**Night**

"Lights out"the guard roared down the corridors the sound echoing and vibrating its way throught the corners, the cracks and creases of the cellblock all the cellmates complaining it was too early or 'to shut the fuck up we're trying to sleep' there was never anyone who was satisfied not even Dean who was too buy throwing a tennis ball against the steel wall.

Back and forward.

Thud Thud.

The sound of the ball hitting the wall erupting a mini earthquake in his prison chamber. Backwards and forwards again and again he could throw this little ball around all night, he found it rather relaxing which is what he needed right now, to relax especially after seeing Sam again, THAT definately didnt help matters.He continued throwing the ball hours passing must've been early hours of the morning becuase all he heard now was the moans of cellmates.

"go to sleep mother fucker before I bash your head in"

Dean sniggered not stopping what he was doing"real original Carl, why dont you kiss my ass"he retorted"your ruining my fun" he called out hearing little sniggers from other people.

_Yeah thats right you tell them._

The mellow atmosphere however was quickly interuppted by a fellow guard on duty who by the looks of it had been eating way to many pies, or maybe cheeseburgers one thing was for sure he was a chunky little fellow.

"OI turn your lights out this aint no social club..I wont say it again"he warned pacing around the long narrow corridors.

Dean cracked up a smile"sure thing boss,anything you say"he winked"run along now porky pig.. th-thats all folks"he saluted only to get his door smashed"enough-"

Dean burst out laughing rolling his eyes obeying orders for once,he reached over and turned off the little switch at the side of the bed. He lay on his back the sounds of the others drowning out. As he lay there he remembered Sam's face the pained face he wore swirling through his mind "i gotta get out of here"he told himself.

He searched around planning his escape route, he was determined nothing was going to stand in his way, weather he had to pull a Steve Mcqueen to do it,he would get out.

**2 hours later...**

Dean crashed through the four story building rolling over from the thrid floor,alarms ringing and jail mates roaring. He rolled over shaking off the dirt looking around him as the spots lights shone down onto him, he cackled insanely and made a ran for it towards the mesh barrier, he gripped his fingers through it climbing up as quickly as possible gunfires being shot at him from all angles the sound of sirens echoing around the yard,this would so be on the 10 o clock news tomorrow.

He continued to climb reaching to the top, gasping and groaned as he tried to pull himself up over the edge. He succeeded and laughed "so long suckers" he stumbled a little as he landed on the ground running for his life the gunshots not stopping one alost hitting him in the leg as he dissapered into the forestry that surrounded the dentention centre.

It was not over yet, the cops,the fbi anyone who was anyone would be out searching for him he had probably made the mistake in his adult life, if he thought he was screwed at the beginning he was definately screwed now.

He ran through the woods not exacly knowing where he was going or what he was going to do now, I guess go his own way and cure himself alone..hey maybe even give up all together, he did like the way it made him feel,yeah maybe thats what he will do. He continued through the woods slowing his pace down a little as he approached a small street surrounded by load of warehouses.

this will do

He scanned the area for signs of life and at the moment there was none,yess this would defiantely do as a hideout until things calmed down.

"what the hell are we doing here Bobby, we should be back at the motel finding a way to get Dean back not galavanting wasting time hunting vampires those can wait?"Sam protested.

Bobby calmly explained whilst searching for the vampire that had escaped from the nest "theres nothing we can do for him now Sam, and besides Sisco and that Cop are still searching, I need your help with this" he breathed heavily as he tried to pick up speed following the trail of blood that was left on the floor.

Lily breathed heavily the sound of blood pumping and hearts beating echoing round her ears there was just too many smells around, he snarled as somene stopped in her tracks"GET AWAY FROM ME"she roared.

Dean smirked staring at this girl standing before her the first thing he noticed was the teeth, he gasped"my grandmother what big teeth you have" he spoke in a hig pitched voice "all the better for killing you with dear"he then spoke much deeper"come and get blondie"

Sam sighed heavily picking up a bit of speed "we should move faster we dont want to lose her" he began jogging round the corner almost in shock finding the girl in the arms of another man "Dean?"

Dean dropped the girl to the ground his hands dripping with the now dead girls blood, his hands shook as he slowly glanced up a smirk on his face"hello Sam"

To be continued...


	4. Too little too late

Chapter 4: too little too late

He felt his heart pumping hard in his chest, his muscles tensing up the blood running through his veins boiling as he faced his brother he couldn't quite believe the sight he was seeing in front of him, this had to be a dream a very bad dream that was just screwing with his head. It was only for a split second but in that moment he felt like he was in a coma again...Maybe he was, maybe the dream wasn't over yet.

"Dean?"He raised an eyebrow glancing over at Bobby for a moment then back at Dean Sweat forming on the palm of his hands.

"Hey Sam "he smirked holding onto the girl, his arm round her neck letting her drop to the floor "phew that was definitely something, that girl sure can run "he grinned.

Sam breathed heavily shaking his head "what the hell you doing here I thought-"he stuttered.

The chill in the air sent a shiver Sam's spine I mean it was the middle of winter so it would make sense that he was shivering but that's not all that made him react this way. He kept his distance glancing up at Dean.

Dean shrugged "meh I got out, life in prison wasn't all it was cracked up to be so I thought well screw it I'mu getting the hell outta here and besides I missed my little brother" he cracked a mischievous smile.

A speckle of rain hit the ground, Sam felt the first drop hit his right cheek, he stared up at the now darkened sky and sighed "Is it really you in there Dean or the demon?"He called out now having to raise his voice over the heavy rain.

_Was he still Dean?_

Sam slowly yet stealthy slipped a hand into his pocket which had a small bottle of holy water, it wouldn't do much harm but at least he would know who he was dealing with and know what the best course of action to take.

He kept eye contact with Dean stepping back one pace still not sure who he was dealing with.

"Sammy take your hands out of your damn pocket, whatever you got in there is completely useless...Besides I'm not here to bash heads...Dude it's me alright".

"How can I be sure".

Dean shrugged stepping forward the rain putting up a shield between them "you can't, you're just going to have to trust me".

Dean stepped forward again holding his arms up surrendering to the two hunters standing before him, his actions didn't mean he had given up, he was far from giving up he had no reason to with the powerful entity filling his body and soul with energy and adrenaline. This for now was a way of showing his brother that he was okay that he was winning the battle against being good and being evil.

Dean sighed staring at Bobby who cleverly enough decided to stay out of it "please Sammy just trust me and let's get out the rain before we freeze to death, you wanna do the necessary routine check go ahead but save it for when we're at the motel alright?"

Sam hesitated finding all of this surreal "so you just going to leave the girl to die?"

Dean stared down at the blonde girl putting his head to the side "she's not a girl anymore Sammy she's an it, a monstrous creature without a soul, she's dead already"

Sam winced and nodded "yeah" he replied simply "come on the cars just down that alleyway, he turned facing away from Dean walking away.

Bobby watched Sam go off and sighed turning back to Dean a threatening look on his face "you better hope you're not up to something-"

Dean raised an eyebrow "Save it Bobby and relax its me you should know me by now Bobby I never give up to evil I go down fighting..Let's not waste anymore time okay?"

Bobby nodded, agreeing with Dean "okay I just had to check, let's go"

laa

**Hotel La Casa, 7pm**

Victor Henrieckson let out a small yawn tapping away quickly on the keys on the Dell laptop observing the little designs he had so creatively place all over the front of it "kids these days huh" he commented trying to make conversation with Sisco who by the looks of it was in no mood for a chat, Henrieckson wrinkle his nose and returned back to research not exactly knowing what he was looking for. Demon Possession he typed into the search engine it felt so ridiculous to him, he couldn't believe that this is what he had been reduced to...Researching about monsters but he did it anyways, anything to help Dean out.

"Exactly what are we supposed to be looking for, I've never researched anything like this before?" asked Hendrickson.

Sisco rolled his eyes "it's quite simple shaggy, anything about a demon virus and how to stop it anymore stupid questions" he hissed.

Henrieckson raised an eyebrow at Sisco" alright dude what gives you've had a sour mouthed attitude towards me since the get go, what you got against me eh?"

"I have nothing against you" He paused for a moment letting himself catch his breath "you actually seen like a pretty decent guy, it's the fact that you're an amateur at this that gets me"

Henrieckson shrugged "I'm a quick learner, besides I know more about the Winchesters than anyone here"

Sisco gave him a blank look "Right and the information that you have is completely useless sure you know how many crimes they've committed, their date of birth but it's not gonna help us save Dean"

The journey back to the motel was long or so it seemed, every few seconds Sam would look up the front mirror and gazed at his brother just to check up on him, and mostly to see what was going on in his head.

The barriers he kept up we so visible you may as well of had a neon sign flashing I'm in a lot of pain but I'm pretending I'm okay just so you can't see my weakness.

"Are you alright back there?"

Dean groaned staring up at his brother though the front mirror and nodded "I'm super" he coughed suddenly and cleared his throat "just drive "he commanded.

Sam exchanged a look with Bobby, the look of worry and concern plastered onto his face if Dean was becoming sick it meant something very bad was happening inside his brother, the virus was kicking, which also meant he was running out of time, he returned back to driving, a million things on his mind

"Just hang in there Dean, we're almost there" he reassured him.

Dean mumbled gibberish to himself "it's coming...it's the end...It's coming "he widened his eyes "hang yourself" he sniggered his mind spilt in two as he tried to deal with his sort of schizophrenic state he was in.

Sam swallowed hard driving faster to the motel. He knew one thing he was not going to let this virus kill him.

Sam pulled up outside the motel slamming his foot down hard on the brakes looking back to Dean who was now shivering madly, he had never in his life seen Dean look the way he did now, and as far as he remember Dean had never gotten sick, I guess that was a little odd, he'd never even got the common cold, but right now was no question Dean was sick and by the looks of it near death, which scared Sam, he couldn't lose Dean not like this.

Dean stared into space slowly stepping out of the car and groaned "home sweet home" he mumbled to himself.

Sam immediately hurried over to Dean helping him out only to have Dean Pull away.

"Dude, don't touch me" he requested a weakened moan catching the back of his throat.

Dean shifted himself away from his brother giving a cold look "I don't need your help" he took a moment to calm himself down

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-"

Sam held his hands up in surrender "whatever dude, let's just get you inside before you do any damage" he was in no mood for this, it was way too much drama for the young Winchester to handle, he just wanted everything to be okay, he was never any good taking the lead he was just thankful to have Bobby he was the only family he had left now until Dean got better...if he got better.

Bobby swung the door open, lending a hand in getting a weak and fragile Dean into the motel room "Everyone clear out, make space...NOW" he commanded.

Henrieckson jumped glancing up quickly as Bobby ordered them to move not exactly sure what to say or do when he caught a glimpse of Dean

"Dude you look like shit, no offence"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Henrieckson and groaned as he slowly sat down on the nearest bed to the door "hmm right back at ya baldie"

Sam settled his brother down carefully on the bed wanting and needing him to get better, he pulled a weak smile knowing deep inside he was in pain, he couldn't imagine how much but he just knew it was bad.

"What happened with the vampire nest you get them, also how the hell did he get out of prison, don't they have security in places like these now?" Sisco asked.

Bobby sighed heavily "it was going well, we got them all, well all but one that's when we found Dean a little out of mind, had his mind set on erm...well I won't go any further".

Henrieckson raised an eyebrow glancing up at Bobby the back to Dean aware that he was listening "then lock his ass back up no way we're babysitting a mad man"

Sam glared up interjecting "hell no, I will not make that mistake again, it was bad enough the first time...also I'll stay with him if it's that much of an inconvenience for everyone else" he shot a cold look to Henrieckson.

Henrieckson raised an eyebrow and frowned" what exactly do you expect to do huh, read him bed time stories to ease the pain, sing him sweet calming lullabies because I think Dean would argue about that"

Sam sat up slightly getting more and more frustrated with his attitude "whatever it takes he's my brother"

Bobby interrupted before an argument broke out" alright that's enough, I think it's time you boys headed home, we'll finish up here".

Sisco cleared his throat slamming his book shut" My thoughts exactly, come on Victor I'll buy you a drink calm your nerves" he forced a small smile at Sam knowing what he was going through because he went through it himself with Cathy. He gently patted Henrieckson on the back leading him away and out the door not letting him say another word.

Sam cleared his throat pulling his hair back "thanks for that...appreciate it" he sighed heavily staring down at his brother who looked like he was daydreaming "you can go to if you want, I'll sort him out"

Bobby wrinkled his nose" you sure, I don't mind sticking around for a while"

Sam was considering the company but decided against it" No its okay...really I'll be okay" he forced a smile. He glanced up as Bobby left him alone with Dean and sighed heavily as he returned his attention back to Dean.

"You okay bro," he asked his brother as he made his way round to Dean sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

Dean stared down at the ground shifting away slightly and nodded" he's back...he's coming"

Sam glanced up at Dean a confused expression on his face "who's coming?"

"He's coming" he widened his eyes repeating it over and over the word driving him to madness, he heard his own voice echoing, drumming hard in his ear drums "he's coming"

Sam tried to understand what Dean was talking about but found himself completely perplexed by all of this, none of it made any sense to him.

"Dean Who...who talk to me" his attention was quickly cut short and grabbed his brothers arm finding a rather unusual mark on his right wrist like a tattoo, it was a cross between a pentagram and some Celtic pattern "what the hell is this?"

Dean pulled away pulling the sleeve of his khaki coloured shirt down turning away "we gotta get out of town...now" he demanded.

Meanwhile just outside the motel a dark figure lingered in the shadows, as the figure came out the sounds of matches could be heard a small gust of wind causing the flame at the end of it blow out but not before a cigarette was ignited, whoever this stalker was it looked like they weren't going away as they took a seat on the boot of the impala, they slowly ran their hands along the nice shiny black car and chuckled lightly gazing at the window seeing Dean packing his bags in a hurry.

"Oh deary me, you can run Dean but you can't hide" he chuckled throwing the cigarette to the ground and slowly walked away for now.

To be continued...


	5. Awake

Chapter 5: Awake

It was another dark and lonely night for the outsiders and owners of Granger Carnival, had been for somewhat 40 years, kids these days were more interested in the latest video game and Hollywood movie than to be seen riding the Ferris wheel with they're uncle Bob, they were children of the revolution, the 21st century kids, things were different now. Truth be told the Grangers had been out of business a while now and not because of bad profits or Brad Pitt making young girls swoon, there was something else, something that the Grangers would never share with anyone, that somehow kept the visitors away.

The carnival was alive, but only at the dark of night when the children were in their beds dreaming of happy thoughts, when the howling wind of the fairground would sing its song, slithering through and creeping its way through the rusty mechanics of the faded attractions that once put a smile on a little girls face.

There was something wrong with this place that was certain.

There was definitely something horribly wrong.

It always happened at exactly 3am every night, the carnival came alive, it was like the carnival had a mind of its own. Maybe it did, this was one of those rare occasion when the unexplained happened, I mean they didn't know what was really going on when the fairground came to life, when the neon signs shone brightly, _roll up roll up enjoy the show_ was the way of the Granger trade always was, always will be. The fairground music blazing out of the Twister or the carousel playing its haunting tune and this happened every night for this family.

Riley Granger shot up from his interrupted sleep "son of a bitch not again" he cursed "damn rich kids" he sat up from his single bed slipping on his brown leather boots.

He did not leave unattended, by his side he carried beside him his most prized possession, his shotgun. He had hunted many animals with it in the past, deer,birds you name it they were victims to its destruction.

Riley reached into his small bedside cabinet pull out some rounds and made sure the gun was loaded then headed out of his trailer.

"Come on out you little brats...show yourself" he bellowed across the fairground keeping his shotgun cocked up "I'm armed"

A gust of wind soared through the fairground wastelands turning the power turning off as if by magic.

"Who's out there?"

Again there was no answer, this troubled the fairground owner not only that his fairground was haunted but that he knew about it too, deep down he knew.

"I mean it you rotten kids show yourself, I have a gun"

He spun round with a fright only to let out a long and echoed bellow that would probably wake up the whole neighbourhood. The terrified screams only got worse when whatever his attacker was put a knife to his throat, and then there was silence.

Then there was silence.

**Motel Le Casa-Evening**

"You okay bro," he asked his brother as he made his way round to Dean sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

Dean stared down at the ground shifting away slightly and nodded" he's back...he's coming"

Sam glanced up at Dean a confused expression on his face "who's coming?"

"He's coming" he widened his eyes repeating it over and over the word driving him to madness, he heard his own voice echoing, drumming hard in his ear drums "he's coming"

Sam tried to understand what Dean was talking about but found himself completely perplexed by all of this, none of it made any sense to him.

"Dean Who...who talk to me" his attention was quickly cut short and grabbed his brothers arm finding a rather unusual mark on his right wrist like a tattoo, it was a cross between a pentagram and some Celtic pattern "what the hell is this?"

Dean pulled away pulling the sleeve of his khaki coloured shirt down turning away "we gotta get out of town...now" he demanded.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his older brother "woaw...hold up why?" he watched with great concern as Dean quickly packed up his belongings rushing around like it was the end of the world. "DEAN-"

"Sam move your ass, now or I leave you behind"

Sam figured it was best not argue with Dean especially since just a few minutes ago he was going on about someone coming; he let out a frustrated sigh and nodded just agreeing packing up anything he could finding knowing Dean would get impatient quickly.

They both got in the car quickly while Dean started up the engine the Impala's engines screeching hard as put his foot down on the brakes driving off into the night.

**On the road-Interstate-a few hours later**

Sam glanced over at Dean as he drove looking to down towards where that tattoo was, he had to know what it meant, why he had it would bug him all night if he didn't know.

"You get that that tattoo in prison?" he asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"No" he replied simply.

Sam continued to stare; giving his brother the why won't you just let me help you look, he sighed flicking through an old newspaper "Dean pull over your in no condition to drive okay man, let me drive for a few hours.

Dean hissed up at Sam "back off...I'm fine, I don't even know where I'm going yet anyways" he turned back to the road driving faster.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh shaking his head "just tell me what's going Dean, please I won't drop it until you do"

Dean groaned frustrated "Sam please"he pleaded "i don't know what's going on"

Sam wasn't buying it for a second he knew that Dean knew and wasn't up for sharing"look dean I know you're scared I don't blame-"

"I'm not scared" Dean interrupted.

Sam raised an eyebrow laughing at him mockingly "right...then why are you running huh?".

It was quite often that Dean would avoid the question that meant he would have to open up and explain to his brother how he really felt and let's face it that never happened, he would only truly let slip what he was feeling when he was desperate and Dean definitely wasn't desperate...not yet.

"You know one of these days Dean you're going to have to talk to me; you can't live your life in the dark forever and whatever it is your hiding I will find out sooner or later" he looked to his brother just waiting for the I'm fine and I'll survive routine that he usually pulled.

Dean glanced up at his brother and gulped giving him a nod" your right-"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean a little shocked that he actually agreed with something he said, usually he would disagree.

"But there's a lot more to this than you know Sammy I know it now, I know things i didn't know before, whatever this thing is-"he glanced up at Sam "it's changing me"

Sam gulped staring up at Dean then turned away" we'll figure it out, like I told you before I'll find a way to save you"

**Two Hours later**

The silence between the brothers seemed to last forever, although not for long

"So tell me again the situation" Dean asked looking up at his brother.

Sam searched through staring down at his laptop scrolling through the webpage's that had kept him occupied for a few hours, he even found themselves a case "Married couple in their early 40's keep getting their place haunted by something apparently comes alive at night"

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam's bluntness "erm okay...explain I'm not getting it"

Sam shook his head "Well if I knew what it was Dean we wouldn't be going all the way down there would we" he shot back.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam "alright Samantha there's no need to get snappy" he let out a heavy sigh putting his foot down on the accelerator speeding down the highway.

"Husbands in intensive care...whatever's terrorizing them took a nasty chunk out of him" he sighed once more "we should probably go talk to him see if he remembers or saw anything"

Dean nodded in agreement "well all in good time let's get there first" he figured he shouldnt argue with Sam and they needed a destination so went along with it for now.

Sam glanced over at Dean cautiously trying to figure out what was going on inside his head furthermore he wanted to know what the deal was with his new tattoo and what it meant.

A few hours later the Impala pulled up outside the hospital it didn't seem to take them long, like usual Dean was a crazy fast driver, even in his condition they got there in no time.

"So you think some kids tried to attack Mr Granger?" Dean asked the wife glancing up from his notes.

The wife gripped hold of her blanket she had wrapped around her shivering; she wasn't the most attractive of women so there was no chance of Dean hitting on her, she shrugged "I've already spoken to the cops about this do I really have to go through this again?"

Sam pulled a sympathetic smile "we're very sorry ma'am but if you wouldn't mind"

The woman sighed frustrated clenching her teeth glancing up at Sam and Dean "Damn right it was kids it was those Miller kids, their parents send them up to trash our carnival out of jealousy, they've always been jealous"

Dean cleared his throat stopping what he was writing "jealous?"He questioned "Jealous of what exactly?"

"Because we're better than them and they know it, they may have their fancy cars and designer suits, but what we have is family and respect, they look down on us like we're trash"

Dean raised an eyebrow exchanging a look with his brother.

Sam returned the look knowing what Dean was thinking, he awkwardly smiled at the woman "right okay well I think we got all we need, thank you for your time ma'am I hope your husband gets better" he smiled sincerely leaving her, and walked down the corridor.

Dean groaned as he followed his brother "well that was a waste of time, I knew this wasn't our gig, just a battle of families, let the cops deal with this one"

Sam shook his head questioning every little thing "I don't know, it could be but we should probably head over to the carnival first before we just ditch the case just to be sure"

Dean shrugged" what's the point Sammy, I know what we're going to find out" he took a pause glancing up at his brother "what that woman told us,a bunch of troublemakers trashing the carnival"

"We don't know that-"

Dean shrugged again staring his brother in the eye the one that told him he didn't care "We'll I'm not about to waste my time, you want to go be my guest, but find yourself a driver because I'm not going".

Sam couldn't understand why Dean wasn't giving this case a chance, or maybe it wasn't Dean he was talking to now.

"Fine I will" he stared at Dean hurtful feeling himself wanting to cry, he hated fighting with his brother.

Dean stared up at Sam for a moment, wanting to say something back to him but decided against it, he ended up walking away. He brushed past Sam walking down the dark hospital corridor leaving Sam alone.

Dean roared down the road a little on edge, Sam was pissing him off, his life was pissing him off, pretty much everything was pissing him off and it was driving him nuts.

It wasn't that he didn't think it was worth checking out the case, it was the interrogation, and the questions Sam had about what was happening to him, he didn't feel like explaining himself purely due to the fact he had no idea himself and that scared him.

He unlocked the door to their motel room looking down at the ground and sighed, he closed the door behind him and threw the keys to the side table beside the door and turned on the light.

He Jumped as he saw a shadow beside the bed and widened his eyes"Get the hell away from me"

Lucas smirked rubbing his hands against the cotton covers on the bed "well Howdy Dean long time no see" he grinned pulling himself up slightly "me and you need to have a little talk"

To be continued...


End file.
